


Untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Enjolras is taken prisoner, beaten into submission, and the guards pull a train on his mouth.</p><p>tw: oral rape. Any other kinks are more than welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took sometime for Combeferre and Courfeyrac to find out what had happened to Enjolras after the riot, and to secure the funds for his release. When they collected him, instead of his normal immaculate appearance, he had the distinct look of a man who had spent the night in jail. A sleepless night at that. 

Courfeyrac put an arm around him, and guided him towards Combeferre's apartment. Combeferre was silently assessing his condition. The knees of his pants were completely ruined. His hair, which had been neatly tied back the last time they had seen him, was coming loose. His skin had lost its color. Most troubling, however, was his silence. Enjolras had not spoken since his release. 

"Are you hurt?" Combeferre asked, breaking the silence just as they reached his building. 

"My head hurts," Enjolras said. His voice was thick and hoarse. 

"Did you hit your head? Are you dizzy?" Combeferre asked. 

"They pulled my hair," Enjolras said, "And now my head hurts." 

"I'll give you something for it," Combeferre said, as he and Courfeyrac led him upstairs. They moved quietly pausing every now and then for Enjolras to rest. 

"When's the last time you slept?" Courfeyrac asked. Enjolras shrugged as they settled on the edge of the bed. Combeferre gently undid Enjolras's hair and started to massage his scalp. Enjolras made a soft sound and there were tears forming in his eyes. 

Combeferre exchanged a worried look with Courfeyrac. He needed to talk to Enjolras by himself. Courfeyrac seem to understand. 

"I'll just go and get you something to eat," he said, leaving Combeferre alone with Enjolras. 

"Enjolras," Combeferre said running his fingers through his hair, "what happened?"

"They pulled my hair, a lot," Ejolras said. He leaned into Combeferre's touch. Time to try a different question. 

"What happened to your pants?" Combeferre asked. Enjolras started, and might have fled but Combeferre kept him place. 

"What happened?" Combeferre asked again. 

"He said he was checking to make sure I wasn't a girl," Enjolras said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who?" Combeferre asked. 

"One of the guards. I didn't know what they wanted," Enjolras said, "so one of them said 'we might have a girl who likes to play dress up.' Then he loosened my pants and put his hand. . ." Enjolras paused and looked down at his lap. "Then they started laughing."

"Enjolras," Combeferre asked softly, "Did something else happen?"

Enjolras nodded. 

"That's a biological response," Combeferre said. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." Enjolras allowed Combeferre to hug him. 

"I didn't know what to do" Enjolras said. "I was on my knees, because they kicked me, but I didn't know what they wanted. There were five of them. One opened his pants, and said I should use my mouth. I didn't know. So they said I might be a girl. 

"He took it out of his pants. He said 'I told you to suck me.' That's when they pulled my hair. My mouth opened and. . . and. . . he shoved it into my mouth. It was so big I almost choked He kept pushing, and saying 'this is what pretty your mouth is really for'. Then he. . . in mouth. 

"They kept pulling my hair, and laughing and . . . Why did they do that? Why would anyone do that?"

Enjolras was practically sitting in Combeferre's lap. He broke down sobbing and Combeferre ran reassuring had up and down his back. 

Courfeyrac had returned carrying a tray with a glass of water and some bread. The tears running down his face told Combeferre that he had heard most of their conversation. He set the tray down on a table next to the bed. Then he sat down on the other side of Enjolras. He wrapped his arms around both of his friends, and for awhile they remained that way. 

Eventually, Enjolras's sobbed subsided. Combeferre transferred most on Enjolras's weight to Courfeyrac. It was an awkward process, but it left him free to retrieve a small bottle of medicine from his desk. He carefully measured a dose and instructed Enjolras to take it. 

"What's in it?" he asked. 

"Laudanum, and a few other things," Combeferre said. Enjolras looked skeptical. "It'll help you sleep."

"You need it," Courfeyrac said. Enjolras made a face at the bitter taste of the medicine. Courfeyrac held the glass of water to his lips, and Enjolras drank slowly. Combeferre began removing his boots. 

Enjolras's eyelids began to droop. Combeferre pulled back the blanket, and Courfeyrac helped him slide into bed. Enjolras had drifted off before they finished tucking him, leaving Combeferre and Courfeyrac alone. 

Together they would figure out how to help Enjolras. It wouldn't be easy. But they both knew he would recover. They also knew that somewhere in Paris there were five men who had found Enjolras's sexual innocence funny. There was between Combeferre and Courfeyrac a silent agreement that those five men did not have long to live.


End file.
